Brisa Von
Brisa Rose recently has found her secret roots relating back to President Sorna and to Jeron Lyon. After her father's death, with no family on Trill recognizing her, she moved to Earth to reach out to Sorna and Lyon. She currently practices veterinary medicine. Background Information Brisa is the only child between Acker Rose (2341) and Drisella Odan (2337). Brisa comes from generations of veterinarians, and like her father, she too followed the family tradition. Her mother was never a part of her life. Drisella Odan came from a powerful and well known Trill family, made most famous by her father Odam during the tense negotiations on Peliar Zel. It was during these negotiations that the Enterprise first learned of Trill symbiants. Drisella had married into another powerful Trill family. When she became pregnant with Brisa outside of her marriage, to protect her reputation, she claimed that Dr. Rose had forced himself upon her. Her word carried much weight and though Dr. Rose was not convicted, the accusations ruined his reputation and career. The Odan family hid the pregnancy and refused to acknowledge the child when she was born. Brisa and her father moved to the countryside in his former boyhood home where he worked as a labor man and small-town veterinarian where he could. He always remained optimistic with her and spoke to her of his own mother who also became disowned when she became unexpectedly pregnant with him. His mother changed her surname to her favorite flower and started a new and happy life with him. His mother followed the same occupation as her beloved late grandmother and became a veterinarian. Acker’s love of animals came from her, to which he then passed on to his daughter. Brisa became a licensed veterinarian as soon as she was able. In 2411, her father was diagnosed with a debilitating disease. She worked out of her home with her father so she could care for him as well. After he passed in 2412, Brisa reached out to the Odan family, her only living relatives. The Odan family continued to shun her and refused to acknowledge that she was a part of the Odan line. Brisa continued to live on her own in the house she grew up in. One evening on the HV, she watched a documentary about Sorna. She was stunned to see that a past host, Eran Sorna, looked remarkably like her own father when he was a young man. Brisa started to dig more into her own past, to learn more of her own heritage and if there was family out there that she may belong to and who would accept her. The revelation came when she scoured the attic for clues to her father’s past and accidently dropped a heavy item onto the floor. Though it broke the floor, it did not go all the way through, instead revealing a gap between the floor and ceiling to the home. Curious, Brisa poked a flashlight in and thought she could see something. She crawled on her belly to reach the item. When she brought it back to the light of the room, she saw it was the hidden handwritten diary to Leera Lyon. The house had once been hers, and like her father and her grandmother, Leera had too been a veterinarian and a single parent. It was in this journal too that she learned who her great great some grandfather was. Brisa looked into Eran’s history and followed the line of his two known children. She was dismayed to see that the line ended many years prior, when Eran’s last descendant died without any children. She considered reaching out the president himself, but knew from the diary that Eran had no knowledge of his son with Leera. On top of all of that, Lyon had gone missing nearly half a century before. Brisa had resigned herself that this was another dead end. That was until there was massive Trill news that a lost symbiant had been found in 2414. With nothing left on Trill, Brisa went to Earth to seek out Lyon and Sorna. Personal Life Tobin Prax (2409-2411): Brisa started to date Tobin while in veterinarian school. He was supportive of her when her father was ill, but eventually taking care of her father full time put a strain on their relationship. Tobin started to see a new girl and the relationship ended. Education and Career Brisa went to the University of Hobbishan from 2396-2399. Upon graduation she continued on to Veterinarian school and graduated as a DVM in 2402. 2 Brisa Von Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Trill Category:Civilian Category:Science Category:First Generation Category:July Category:2379 Category:All Characters